


Confessions of A Confused Lesbian

by llamaprincess131



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: And o is always bi, But awkward confessions, F/F, I made jules like plain out a lesbian tho, In the fic that is, Jules has her gay awakening, Jules thinks o is hot, Like there is so mych awkwardness between the charactwrs, O is like naked through all this, They are so in love with each other, This is really awkward, Tyler is mentioned but he doesnt really exist to much, like im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: Jules doesn't realise she's gay, until she's staring at Ophelia's half naked body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an awkward gay realization from Jules and me tryina get back into writing lmao

Jules had never questioned her sexuality. She had always been straight. Even when she started watching porn and found she liked lesbian porn better. Even when she noticed girls more than boys - it was just because she understood girls more, right? She had always dated boys. She had always thought she was into boys.

But now, she wondered if maybe she was wrong. It wasn’t actually much of surprise, she had always appreciated the female body. But, it was more unexpected than anything. She had expected to find a nice boy to settle down with, she had expected to do what everyone else was expecting her to do. Truthfully, she should have expected this a long time ago - like that first day of chemistry in high school and she found herself drooling over her new, very female, teacher instead of taking any of the notes. Instead, she shrugged the feelings off, thinking nothing of them. Not really grasping the idea that she thought that a woman was hot, or that that meant anything. She was a girl, and girls were supposed to date boys- or at least that was what everyone taught.

The thing was Jules knew that being gay was a thing. She had more gay friends than straight friends in high school. Hell, she had been the cover-up girlfriend for one of her close, closeted friend for a year. She just had never thought of herself in that concept. 

However, now she was watching Ophelia pull off her jumpsuit, her heart pounding and suddenly everything clicked into place. It clicked in her brain, all those times her mouth watered at Kennedy’s crop tops, all those times she found herself trying not to stare at a girl's cleavage, all those times she had wanted to touch that pretty girl in her psychology classes face. Jules blinked.  _ Oh _ . This wasn’t something friendly, this wasn’t something a friend would feel towards another friend, this wasn’t how she had felt toward Tyler when he stripped his clothes - this was something else. This was  _ lust _ . 

Her eyes trailed down Ophelia’s body, taking in the amount of bare skin, her breath hitching in her throat.  _ Oh _ , she thought. She vaguely wondered how she hadn’t really noticed it before, how she had gone about ignoring it. But, something inside her had known all along, and maybe she was just ready to admit it to herself now. Jules took a breath. This was different.

Ophelia glanced over at Jules’s and raised an eyebrow. “What?” She asked.

Jules’s mouth felt dry. She wondered how Ophelia’s body would feel pressed against hers, how her lips would feel against her own, and how the inside of her mouth tasted.  _ Oh _ , she thought again. She swallowed. “Nothing.”

Ophelia cocked her head to the side. Jules couldn’t read her facial expression. Then, Ophelia grinned, mischief playing in her eyes. “You’re blushing.” She stated, beginning to pull a pair of jeans on.

Jules felt her face grow hotter. “N-no!” 

“What, see something you like?” Ophelia teased.

Jules mouth watered, again.  _ Duh _ , she wanted to say. Instead, a mumbled “uh…” came out.

Ophelia’s eye’s widened and she tripped over the pants she was pulling on, falling on her ass. She cursed. “Fucking hell.” 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Jules asked, worried.

“Oh my god.” Ophelia whisper, sitting on her ass in her bra and panties, her pants barely pulled over her calves.

Jules frowned. “What?”

“You totally do!”

“I, what?”

“You see something,” Ophelia waved her hands gesturing to her bare body. “You like!” She squeaked.

“Uh...” Jules didn’t know what to say. She blinked. “It’s not like...it’s just... you’re like naked and- I don’t even know. I just, and you’re just naked! And there’s a lot of bare skin and I don’t know how to deal with this either!” She rambled.

Ophelia’s mouth fell open. “You...” She started. “I...” She tried to form a coherent sentence. “Fuck, I just.” She sighed. There was a beat of awkward silence. “Okay...okay.” Ophelia started again. 

Jules looked down. “Yeah?”

“So, like...” She paused. “ _ You. _ ” She pointed to Jules. “Think _ I’m _ ,” She pointed to herself. “Hot? Like sexually attractive hot, like you wanna fuck me hot-”

“Yes! I get the point, stop!” Jules buried her head in her hands, mortified. Ophelia was going to have a field day with this.

“Oh,” Ophelia said.

Jules peeked over her fingers. “Oh?”

Ophelia nodded. “Oh.” She said, again. There was a long pause of silence, and Jules’s throat felt like it was closing up. Ophelia took a breath. “So...”

“So...” Jules mirrored her.

“I guess this is a lot less one sided than I originally thought.”

Jules choked. “What?”

“I mean I thought my crush on you was never going to go anywhere, but you are full of surprises Jules Thomas.” She made finger guns towards Jules.

“Oh,” Jules said.

“Yep.” Ophelia said, popping the ‘p’. “Oh, indeed.”

Jules swallowed. “So, what does this mean?”

Ophelia shrugged. “I mean we could go on a date.” She said. “Probably when I’m actually dressed.” She said, beginning to pull her pants up once more. “Or…” She grinned.

“Or?” Jules asked.

“We could have sex, I’m already basically naked, as you pointed out before.” 

Jules made a noise and Ophelia wiggled her eyebrows. “A date would probably be best.” Jules managed to get out.

Ophelia laughed, buttoning her pants. “Yeah, probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts? Im desperate to know what yall think


End file.
